criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Greta Meduse
Greta Meduse was the killer of her daughter, CEO Teresa Turing in Immortal Sin (Case #105, or Case #49 of Pacific Bay). Profile Greta is a 60-year-old woman who happened to be the mother of Teresa Turing. She wears a white dress with a green and black scarf, and has a jellyfish sting on her neck. It is known that Greta uses hand weights, eats sushi, and uses rejuvenating cream. Greta was mysteriously released from prison, and as a result, became a suspect in the murder investigation of Frank Knight in The Final Countdown (Case #59 of Pacific Bay). Role in Case(s) Greta was first spoken to by Amy Young and the player after finding a bottle of champagne she sent to her daughter, Teresa Turing. She was shocked to her of her daughter's death, but wondered,what she was doing at a lab. Greta always told Teresa to rely more on her looks than her brains, and was happy she managed to become the CEO of Meteor Systems. She believed it was up to her to be the family beauty now that Teresa was dead. Amy and the player had another talk with Greta after finding a message she sent to the victim on a pamphlet for Botox. She said ever since she had Teresa, she became a sagging, droopy mess. Despite doing whatever she could to stay young, she continued to blame her daughter for her looks. Greta never wanted a child in the first place because of all the stress that came with it, as well as seeing them grow more beautiful while she got older. Amy questioned if that meant the victim owed Greta her life, but she replied saying Teresa only owed the expenses to make her young and beautiful again. Greta was later revealed to have been her daughter's killer. Amy was stunned when the player found out that Greta killed her own daughter, in which Greta was unhappy about what the player came up with. In spite of Greta's false arrest accusations, Amy has enough evidence to bust Greta thanks to the player. Greta felt that Teresa was obligated to share the youth with her, in which Teresa kept her immortality experiments to herself, something Greta hated since she doesn't tolerate her daughter to keep secrets. Amy informed Greta about Teresa's terminal disease (in which Yann Toussaint found out during the investigation, which motivated Teresa to start her dangerous immortality experiment), something Greta never knew, and felt that the terminal disease was something Teresa shouldn't hide at all. The player had enough of Greta, so they shipped Greta to face Judge Dante. Judge Dante deduced the murder method monstrous but Greta defended herself by telling the Judge that Teresa hid her terminal disease from her. Judge Dante felt Greta took punishment to unacceptable levels, and in spite of what Greta said, Judge Dante made it clear that he was the one holding the judge's gavel, allowing him to sentence Greta 20 years in jail. Trivia * Her last name, Meduse, means jellyfish in French, which happened to be the murder weapon she used to kill her daughter. * Greta is one of the killers who committed domestic homicide in Pacific Bay, in this instance, she turned out to be the killer of her daughter. * Greta strongly resembles Joan Rivers, a famous American comedian, writer, television host, actress best known for being a host of the E! television talk show ''Fashion Police''. Case Appearances * Immortal Sin (Case #105, or Case #49 of Pacific Bay) Gallery GMedusePacificBayA.png|Greta, sentenced to 20 years in jail for the gruesome murder of her daughter, Teresa Turing. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers